A week with Robin and Regina
by Saori-Luna
Summary: OQ Drabbles because of Outlaw Queen Week on Tumblr. Bonus!
1. Day 1: True Love's Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, I'm just fangirling around :D

**TRUE LOVE'S KISS**

By Saori-Luna

Regina was nervous as she walked through the hallway. At the door, Henry was waiting for her, y she couldn't help the huge smile in her face when she saw her weird family waiting in the garden. It was beautiful… and perfect.

In the last days, everything had been crazy, with her dress, and the flowers, and the apples… and, the fear…fear of losing him, fear of him abandoning her, fear of everything… even when Tinkerbell keeps telling her about their True Love, Regina's worst fear was that everything were some kind of mistake… Especially because of the kisses.

She had felt the power of True Love's kisses, she had saw it on Snow and Charming, and in Henry's case, but even when Robin and she hadn't had any trouble in this area (they are both quite great kissers) she hadn't felt the force of a true love's kiss.

She consoled herself thinking about their first kiss… maybe the problem was that she hadn't has her heart at the moment… then she thought about their first kiss after the Marian issue… maybe there was so much pain back then.

But, what if everything went wrong from now? What if the marriage was a mistake?

She feel the familiar desire of run away, she had been fighting it all their engagement, but now Robin was in front of her, his beautiful eyes were shining while he picked up her hand from Henry. She couldn't do that to him.

He kissed her hand gallantly before turning to see Mr. Gold. Even if he was still a little uncomfortable near the imp, he knew how important Rumplestilskin was to Regina, and he knew Gold had felt honored when they asked him to officiate the ceremony.

Everything was so perfect… It should be because Regina was so perfectionist, but he felt happy about it. He could feel she was nervous and he squeezes her hand in answer. Everything will be alright, he thought.

They were perfect for each other.

Regina smiled when she felt his hand, as she begins to put attention to Rumple. She said her vows, her voice shaking; she listened to him, her eyes in tears, and finally the moment was there.

-You can kiss the bride.

She saw him, getting close to her, she felt his hands on her waist, as she gets ready, and then she felt it.

His lips were on hers, and so she knew, anything could be wrong from now.

Because that was the power of a True Love's kiss.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So, this is my first English story (I mean directly written on English because I have one English version of an original written on Spanish :P) so I hope you can help me to know any mistakes I made. This is a special week on Tumblr, is Outlaw Queen Week, and I just want to put my little something on it. Also, this story is dedicated to the lovely SweetieR, my friend I just want to write something you could read, as a thanks for all your great work on "The Queen and the Thief". Hope you like it!


	2. Day 2: Trapped Together

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the Once Upon a Time creators._

_**Warning: **__Intimate couple moments are described later. Discretion advised. _

**TRAPPED TOGETHER**

By Saori-Luna

It was late, pretty late on Storybrooke, and you may think that everybody was sleeping, but no. On the cemetery two shadows were walking to find each other.

Regina smiled. Every night she was afraid, thinking that it could be their last, thinking that he wouldn't show up, thinking that she would lost him again.

Robin smiled at her and hugged her. Happy and complete, at last.

They almost couldn't find the entry to her private chamber, lost as they were in a passionate kiss. They couldn't help it; they belonged to each other, even if his wife was back from the death, even if her past was so dark.

They were True Lovers.

The first day was just a coincidence; she was walking to her father's grave looking for comfort, he was just walking around to avoid his wife's questions, and then, he saw her. She couldn't believe it, she was running away from him every single second of the day, and there he was.

It must be true that pixie dust never lies.

Since that night, every night belonged to them, to hug, to kiss, to love each other.

Regina smiled again, while she received him inside. He made her complete.

Robin looked at her, feeling her passionate embrace. She was his, and nobody could change that.

They kissed, knowing that if somebody else finds the true about them, it could be their last kiss.

One lonely tear run through her cheek.

He noticed and cleaned it.

-Please don't cry it breaks my heart.

-I know and I'm sorry. I just… love you so much.

-I love you too, Regina. Please don't worry, I will find the way to fix this, to make us work.

Regina smiled, knowing that he was telling the true. They just had to wait.

For now, they were trapped in this… together.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well even if this might be a little OCC for Regina (I never picture her as the other woman), I really can imagine what is to have a forbidden love (just ask Mary Margaret about it), and I really think True Love is stronger than anything, even moral. I hope you don't hate me so much. See you tomorrow!


	3. Day 3: Firsts

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the Once Upon a Time creators._

**FIRSTS**

By Saori-Luna

It was weird.

He could remember everything about their firsts:

The first time they met

The first time he touched her

Their first kiss (in Storybroooke AND the Enchanted Forest)

Because of that he couldn't believe she wasn't their first love

_That was because she didn't want to, remember? -_Said a voice inside his head -_she ran away from you, that day in the tavern._

He smiled. He could remember his first love, maybe it wasn't as big as Daniel was for Regina, but he remembered her, the lovely girl that he met back in his father's house, back on these days when he still was Robin of Locksley.

It was a busy day in the castle, his father had visits but he wasn't old enough to meet them. He knew his papa was worried, not because of the man, the noble Prince Henry, but his wife, Cora. Robin knew all of those dark rumors about her, but he couldn't believe it, not when he had seen her.

Now he knew it was true, Cora was really as evil as rumors said, and she had ruined her daughter's life.

But there was something more important about that day.

The cute little girl crying about her dirty dress, and how her mother would kill her.

He had left her in the kitchen with the aid of the maids, and she had gave him a kiss in the cheek as a thanks.

And her cameo brooch as a gift.

He took it from his pocket and he was watching it, when he listened someone coming closer.

-Regina, what are you doing here?

The Queen smiled. She knew it would be a good surprise. But her attention was turned to the brooch in his hands.

-Where did you find my brooch?

Robin looked at her, obviously shocked.

-Is this yours?

CONTINUE?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Late but here is my story from today's prompt. It was inspired by the Simpsons chapter when Homer and Marge discover that they met each other when they were children :P Hope you like it!


	4. Day 4: Domesticity

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the Once Upon a Time creators._

**DOMESTICITY**

By Saori-Luna

Regina looked at her kitchen and groaned.

Robin looked at her, a smirk in his face. She should have known that letting Roland and Henry invite their entire classes to celebrate Halloween wasn't the greatest idea.

And it wasn't just the kitchen; the garden and the living room were worst, and she didn't want to know what happened to her apple tree.

She groaned again, remembering the pact that she had made with his husband. Did he really expect that she was going to clean this mess without using her magic?

That was not just crazy, it was totally insane.

-So, m'lady what are we going to do?

She looked at him, puppy eyes in her face.

-Maybe, I just can use my magic, you know?

-Oh no! Those puppy eyes convinced you to throw this Halloween party on our house. You are not going to convince me with them.

She nodded, resigned and went to take the broom.

A beautiful smile went to her face when she entered into the living room. They were there. Her lovely gentlemen: Robin, Roland and Henry, helping to clean the mess.

Her older boy looked at her and smiled:

-Did you really think we wouldn't help?

Regina smiled. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to restrain the use of her magic.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry, I know this is way TOO short, today was a busy day, but I didn't want to let this pass. Also, I had troubles thinking about domestic situations, because all I can think is about next season. Did you know that we already have our Anna and Kristoff? Hope you like the story. See you tomorrow!


	5. Day 5: Forbidden Love

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the Once Upon a Time creators._

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

By Saori-Luna

And that was all.

Finally their secret had been discovered.

And now everybody in Storybrooke looked at her in the same way that they used to.

With anger and hate.

Of course, nobody would ever think that Robin was her True Love, that because of her fear that day at the tavern, he had met Marian.

Nobody would ever think that she would prefer to have a forbidden love that not loves at all.

Of course, it has been a horrible thing to Marian found out, and she couldn't help to remember Kathryn, and smile sadly knowing that she was in Mary Margaret's place now.

Maybe all of this was her punishment.

Robin had left her, again, after that.

She knew he was talking to Marian, fixing things between them for the sake of their child.

Roland.

She couldn't forgive herself if the child ended hating her.

A week has past, and she had barely left her house.

When he knocked the door.

She was ready to hear the worst, so she surprised when he gave her a piece of paper.

-It's done- he said.

Regina read it, smiling as she finished.

She couldn't believe it.

-I'm officially divorced

She jumped into his arms, kissing him with all her love.

Who wasn't forbidden anymore.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi everyone! Today's prompt is the continuation from "Trapped Together", for my friend SweetieR, I hope you liked it! This week is almost over, but the good news are that season 4 is closer! Now we have our Elsa, yey! So they can start to shoot, and we can start to beg for spoilers :D See you tomorrow!

**Note 2: **Thanks to "Guest" for your beautiful review, and for your help. English is not my first language, so I'm glad about any suggestions you can make me :D


	6. Day 6: Secret Admirer

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the Once Upon a Time creators._

_This scene happens on the missing year at the Enchanted Forest._

**SECRET ADMIRER**

By Saori-Luna

Regina was sick.

Every day, randomly on her way, an apple gift just appeared. Sometimes it was a real fruit, other times it was a painting, but it was always an apple.

And she was beginning to feel tired about it.

She couldn't find the responsible and she had proved it everything, following, traps, but she couldn't find him.

Because it has to be a man, right?

She was walking to her chambers when she saw today's gift.

It was a lovely apple shape dessert, made, of course, of apple.

She took it, wondering who had taking the time to cook something for her.

And what if it was some kind of trap? In the castle there were a lot of people who still doesn't trust her, and probably still hated her.

So much to even want to kill her.

She took it carefully and she was looking it deeply when she heard some steps around the wall.

It was the thief.

She was beginning to get tired about him too.

He was like a shadow, always behind her, becoming her partner without even ask her.

Maybe?

-Locksley

-Your Majesty- he said, bowing in front of her

-Maybe you can help me, do you know something about this?- she asked him, showing the dessert to him.

Robin smirks, just for a second, trying to be serious before answering her:

-Not at all, Your Majesty.

Regina looked at him, as he keeps walking, and groaned.

She was going to know the true about this- she thought as she entered into her bedroom.

Robin heard the door and smiled, while his eyes met his son's, who was hiding behind the curtain.

-Do you think she know it?

Robin smiled to his son. He had fall by the Queen since the day they met, but he was too shy to go to her.

And then he had listened about how she loves apples.

And the play had begun.

-I don't think so Roland, I bet she is going to be surprised when you tell her.

-Papa, please, I can't yet

-Don't worry, this is our secret.

Roland smiled and hugged his father. Maybe one day…

**THE END**

**Author's note: **I'm sad. My soccer team is out of the World Cup now it was such a great match today that I just can't believe it. Anyway, this is my short for today, I hope you liked it. Thank you everyone for all your support through follows, favorites and reviews on , and hearts and reblogs from Tumblr. It means the world to me! See you tomorrow!


	7. Day 7: Jealousy

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the Once Upon a Time creators._

**Jealousy**

By Saori-Luna

He was sick of this.

He couldn't take it anymore.

And he knew it was stupid.

But since the day his beautiful daughter has born, he had lost his wife.

Everything Regina talked about, looked about and felt about was Elizabeth.

She had fully become a mother.

And he couldn't be happier about it.

But the true was that he missed her, and he was a little (well, maybe not just a little) jealous about it.

He missed his woman.

He returned to their chambers sighing. He felt bad, terrible, and thought that nobody could understand him.

In his way he found Charming.

He respected the Prince, even if he wasn't his favorite person; he knew he wouldn't fully like Regina either.

-Hey there Robin.

-Charming.

-Aren't you a little alone to have a beautiful daughter and wife?

That wasn't another thing he didn't like about the prince. He always knew how to get to the point. And he wasn't afraid to point it out.

-Regina and Elizabeth are in the Throne Room with your wife.

Charming smiled, sympathetic.

-I was on my way to my chambers.

-I know you have to take any minute you can to take some rest when you have a newborn.

Robin allowed himself a little smile, and keeps walking.

He didn't notice when he felt sleep, but the next thing he felt was her hands on his chest and her lips on his neck.

-Regina?

-Were you expecting somebody else? - She said, purring on his ear.

-What are you doing here? Where is Elizabeth?

-She is with Snow and Charming, they are taking care of her, just for a while.

-Is everything fine?- he said, finally opening his eyes.

He was speechless. There she was, his beautiful queen in all her splendor.

-It is; I just thought we could use some time alone. Just for the two of us.

He smiled. Obviously he was wrong. She was the one person who could always understand him.

Because she was his one True Love.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm so sorry! I felt sleep yesterday and couldn't do the prompt of the day I hope you like it even a day after :D Outlaw Queen has come to its end and it was so much fun to write, read and watch all the fandom's love to our ship! Thank you for all your support! As a bonus I will write a prompt for the lovely PerfectDoll who gave me my first review, so wait for it!


	8. Bonus

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the Once Upon a Time creators._

* * *

**MAKING A POINT**

**By Saori-Luna**

* * *

She was getting tired of it.

Even when everything had turned out well, Elsa was safe now in her homeland with her family, and Marian was now adapted to Storybrooke and happy, she was still receiving those stares of disapproval. Especially from people who she couldn't even remember.

She was proud, but she was getting to her limit, and in days like this, she had to restrain herself very much to not throw a fireball in the middle of Granny's dinner.

She sighed and she put her best expression of indiference in her face as she walked to the table where Robin was expecting for her.

* * *

He could feel it.

How the mood had changed as she entered the room. He knew it was because of Marian and her tantrums. Maybe their friends knew that everything was fine by now, but the common citizens couldn't forget the story of the poor woman who had lost her family because of the Evil Queen.

Storybrooke was definitely a small town…

He saw her face, the anger hiding behind a mask of indiference, but he could tell that she was reaching her limit.

He knew her that well.

He stood up to meet her, his eyes shining with love, respect and support to the woman of his life, seeing how her expresion changed.

* * *

He was his True Love, she knew it because nobody could read her in the way he did. In just one second she could feel her mood changing, all the anger gone as if by magic.

Because True Love was the most powerful magic ever, and now she has it. No matter what others think about it.

But you couldn't live of love, she thought when they finished their lunch and walk to the front door.

Because the course of True Love never runs smooth.

And there she was, the cause all of her problems.

* * *

What was Marian doing there?

Robin could felt the tensión in the room as his exwife walked to them to say hi.

Like if nothing was happening.

Like if she and Regina were besties now. And they seemed so.

He saw Regina smiled at her, and wondered her about her job.

Everything was really fine by now, he thought, as he listened how Marian asked her about the wedding.

He looked around, everybody was apparently in their own business now, but he could still feel the tension.

He had to do something about it.

* * *

She could feel him as long as she kept talking with Marian. He was stressed, probably because of the show they were perfoming now.

The exwife, the husband and the other woman.

She knew that was how they saw her.

And suddenly, she felt how he pulled her into his arms, and she opened her eyes in surprise.

Marian was surprised too.

-I am so sorry Marian, but maybe you two could meet in another time? I have some issues to resolve about the wedding, and as you know, Regina hasn't so much free time.

Marian nodded as she said goodbye.

Regina couldn't believe it, he was amazing, in just one sentence he had managed to remember everybody at the dinner, that she was their Mayor, and most important, she was his fiancee.

-Just one more thing before we leave- he said right next to her ear, making her chilling.

She smiled, as she felt his lips over hers. Strong, powerful, passionate, but yet so careful and full of love.

She was still smiling when he finished the kiss, looking around to see everybody's eyes on them.

-I think we can go now- he said, leading her to the door.

She couldn't help it. She really LOVED this man.

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So here is my bonus for PerfectDoll, who request " could you write some public affection with a kiss after Marian", I hope you like it :D I'm sorry it took so long, I've been a little bussy; today I just woke up and watch the spoilers photos for 4x01 "A tale of two sisters", it's so exciting! Can't wait for September 28th! Thank you everybody for reading this story, I hope I can count on you on another one :D Bye!


End file.
